Hey there Amy
by ily112
Summary: During Amy Rose's break she decides she'll go visit a some of her relatives. One day while she is in that small town she decides to go to a coffee shop where a blue hedgehog is playing on the guitar&...Her heart?
1. Blue and a guitar

Hey There Amy! A Sonamy Fanfiction! XD

Ages:

Amy: 17

Sonic: 17

Honey: 16 ½

(BASED OF THE SONG HEY THERE DILILAH)

_I was visiting a small town on my week off of school. It was a peaceful little town, not very busy like the city but there still was a lot of excitement… _

_I walked in the coffee shop, a small one at a bend named "Coffee Corner". I walked inside as the door opened a bell rang. I sat down at a table in a corner. There was a young blue hedgehog about the same age as I playing the guitar. He was wearing a puffy white shirt and jeans. He was getting ready for his next song, I couldn't help but to stare at him he was so handsome! When he finished tuning the guitar he looked up and saw me staring at him he smiled at me, I turned my head I didn't want him to see me! _

"_Hi! I'm Honey may I take your order?" said a yellow cat in a red dress. "Uh... Oh hi!" I replied "um… may I have a cappuccino?" I said looking at the menu in front of me. When I looked up I saw…him! I blue hedgehog that was tuning the guitar. _

"_Hey I'm Sonic." He said "I haven't seen ya around here before."_

"_I-I'm Amy" I replied "Amy Rose. I'm not really around here I'm just visiting since it was spring break." Sonic took a seat at the empty chair infront of me. "It's almost my break I just need to play a 1 more song, do ya want me to show you around?" He said winking at me._

"_Uhh… sure!" I said. Trying to hold back the blush. He got up and walked back to the small stage in the front of the room. He winked at me again when Honey came back with my cappuccino. He began to sing:_

There's somethin' that  
I've got to say  
You're always with me  
Even though, you're far away  
Talkin to you on my cell  
Just the sound of your voice  
Makes my heart melt  
Oh girl, well it's true

_Oh my god he sings too!_

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love

_I think..._

And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to

_I think…_

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
Some other girl will make me forget you're mine  
There's not a doubt in this world  
That anyone could take the  
Place of my number one girl

_I think…_

It's true  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love

_I have…_

And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
When i close my eyes i can see you  
It's like your right here  
And this feeling's only gettin' stronger  
You're with me everywhere

_A crush on Sonic…_

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love

_But I only met him about 10 minutes ago! But he is very hot…_

And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
That I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are goin' out to

_Snap out of it Amy this isn't like you! Anyways you don't even know if he likes you back!_

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you....

_(sigh) He probably has a girlfriend anyways..._

**End of chapter 1 hope u like it! :3 please review!!**


	2. Meet the gang!

**Please review! 3**

"Hey again Ames!" Sonic said with a smile. "Let's go!"

"Uhh… Okay!"

So with that Sonic took her around the town and showed her all the sites. After they went to see some of Sonic's Friends.

"Hey guys this is Amy Rose!"

"Hi! I'm Tails!" Said a golden fox pushing his bangs out of his face.

"And I'm Cream." Said a small rabbit at his side.

"I'm Rouge and this is Knuxie beside me!" said an Ivory bat pointing to the ruby echidna beside her.

"I told you not to call me that!" the red Echidna scolded.

"We're in a band called Chaos." Said Sonic. "I play guitar and sing, Knuckles plays drums, Tails plays bass, Rouge plays the keyboard, and Cream plays the violin."

"Cool!" The pink hedgehog replied. "Wait what time is it?"

"About 8:30 Why?" the small rabbit replied.

"Oh No! I promised my cousin I'd be at home by 7!"

"I'll take you home Ames." Said Sonic carrying her bridal style. "Where is your home?" and with that they left.

-When they arrived at Amthe small rabbit replied.

"Oh No! I promised my cousin I'd be at home by 7!"

"I'll take you home Ames." Said Sonic carrying her bridal style. "Where is your home?" and with that they left.

-When they arrived at Amy's Cousin's house-

"Wow Sonic your fast! Thanks for taking me back, I had lots of fun today."

"Haha I know. Why do ya think my name is Sonic?" he said giving her a wink. "I had fun too." Quickly he placed his lips on hers and ran off into the night.

Amy lifted her arm and placed her fingers on her lips._ He kissed me!! _

**I hope you guys like this chappy! =] I got braces 2day =/ they are VERY annoying LOL! Eid Mubarak!! Remember 2 review!!!!!**


	3. The return of an old friend

**OK so I don't own anything blah blah blah etc.**

**A fan character is in this story.**

**Shaylah (pronounced shai- la) the hedgehog (looks like my profile picture shows her.) Age: 19 ½ Crush- Shadow and Espio. Clothing- A black tube top and back mini skirt with black and red striped socks and gloves with a spiked belt necklace and bracelet. Oh ya and black boots!!**

**:P**

**Enjoy **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Amy's POV)

I walked in the house and there was Shaylah with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Where were you?!" She said. "I got worried! You do not know the way around this place!"

I sighed. "I went to Coffee Corner and met a hedgehog named Sonic. He gave me a tour of the place!"

"Sonic?" She said. "Hmm… odd he usually does not talk to new people."

"He doesn't?! He was so nice today!" I replied then went up stairs. "I'm going to bed okay!"

"Alright. Just remember Amy we are going shopping tomorrow!"

"Okay!!" I replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of Sonic. The blue hedgehog that I only knew for a few hours and already kissed me! ME! Amelia Rose the girl that has never even _had_ a boyfriend!

"Uhh…" I had a headache. I went downstairs a got a cold cup of water. I turned around and saw …

"Sonic!?" I rubbed my eyes. He was gone. "Hello? Hello!?" No one was there. "I must be seeing things" I mumbled. I decided to take a walk and get my head all cleared up. I walked past a dark alley when someone called for me.

"Amy?"

I walked back to the alley and said "Hello?"

Out walked a snow white hedgehog.

"Silver? What are you doing here?"

"Remember in 10th grade I moved? I moved here."

I ran up and gave him a huge hug! Tears began to form in my eyes. "You were my best friend! When you moved I thought I'd never see you again!" I said digging my head into his chest.

"Haha Amy I missed you too!" He replied. "So why you out so late?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep. So I decided to get some air."

"Why can't you sleep."

"Because I'm not tired!" I replied I don't want him to know about Sonic.

"You're a terrible liar you know Amy. But whatever." He replied with a wink. That's one thing I love about silver He always let's things go. "Ok now I'm going to bring you back home. It's not safe to be out at this time." And with that we began walking back to Shaylah's.


	4. Diary Entry

**HEY AGAIN! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE :S anyways enjoy ^^ I don't really have time to write so here's a quick snippy **

AMYS Diary

Shaylah was fast asleep by the time we got home, so that's a good thing. Knowing her she would've freaked out or something. I gave Silver a cup of tea and he was on his merry way. I still can't believe he's here! I've missed him so much! Anyways its 9:00 AM now so I gotta get ready to go, Shaylah's taking me shopping. I want to get a chao, kind of like the one Cream has but in gold instead. It's so cute! Silver said he'd meet us at the market place too. Apparently it's one of the only "hang-out's" here. Shalylah's waiting for me at the door so I got to go! Too-da – loo for now

~Amelia Rose


End file.
